The Hogwarts Chatroom
by Harry.P.Love
Summary: The Hogwarts Chatroom has just opened up. Lets see what the Students are up to...
1. The First Chat

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters Do Not Belong To Me, They Belong to J.K. Rowling.  
This Story Script 'The Hogwarts Chatroom' Belongs to Me.

* * *

The Hogwarts Chatroom  
The First Chat

Harry Potter- H.a.R.r.Y  
Ron Weasley-WeasleyPride  
Hermione Granger- S.P.E.W.4ever  
Ginny Weasley- GingerGinny  
Draco Malfoy- DeatH3ateR  
Luna Lovegood-L0velyLuna  
Neville Longbottom-Herbology78  
Cho Chang-RavennClaw64

H.a.R.r.Y has just signed in  
WeasleyPride has just signed in  
S.P.E.W.4ever has just signed in

H.a.R.r.Y says: Hey guys  
WeasleyPride says:Heyy  
S.P.E.W.4ever says:Hey…one sec. I need to send an owl to Cho  
H.a.R.r.Y says: …well,about what?! hopes it's about him  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: if u need to know its about the potions homework…why are u so paranoid whenever I say CHO!?  
H.a.R.r.Y says:…well I was just wondering…  
WeasleyPride: well that's nice to know XD  
H.a.R.r.Y says: LOL  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: Ron, all of a sudden u get all u know…quiet  
WeasleyPride:I've just been thinking

RavennClaw64 has just signed in

RavennClaw64 says: Hey!  
H.a.R.r.Y says: Hi…Cho…  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: Hey Cho! Did u get my owl I sent?  
WeasleyPride says:Hey Cho  
RavennClaw64:Hey Harry,Ron,Hermione and yeah I got the owl u sent…I can't believe he wants us to experiment…I don't want to die this young! P.S. Snape creeps me out  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: LOL  
WeasleyPride says: Hermione…I need to tell you something…in private  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: sure Ron, could you guys just…  
H.a.R.r.Y says :Np  
RavennClaw64 says: Sure

H.a.R.r.Y is now away  
RavennClaww64 is now away

WeasleyPride says: well its just that i…i

DeatH3ater has just signed in

DeatH3ater says: Hello…Weasley…Hermione  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: Are you just here to harass us Draco?  
DeatH3ater says: NOOOOOOOO…sarcastically  
WeasleyPride says: Draco I was just about to tell Hermione SOMETHING IMPORTANT!!!!  
DeatH3ater says: well I'm not leaving! I have rights! anyways I have something to tell her too  
S.P.E.W.4ever says:sighs Sorry Ron I have to go finish up my hw now...u can tell me tomorrow BYEE!!

S.P.E.W.4ever has just signed out

WeasleyPride says: THANKS A LOT! I WAS JUST GOING TO TELL HERMIONE I LIKE HER!  
DeatH3ater says: o really? Well that's what I was about to tell her  
WeasleyPride says: I'm SO SURE ABOUT THAT!  
DeatH3ater says: Well I have to go send Hermione an owl now GOODBYE WEASLEY!

DeatH3ater has just signed out

* * *

Well this is my first fanfiction story hope u like it please REVIEW!!! the button on the lower left (smiles) 


	2. Hermione is mine now

The Hogwarts Chatroom  
Hermione is mine now!

If you haven't read the first chapter please do so-

H.a.R.r.Y is back  
RavennClaw64 is back  
L0velyLuna has just signed in  
Herbology78 has just signed in

H.a.R.r.Y says: Hey! Ron where did mione go?  
WeasleyPride says: Well she had to go and finish her homework  
L0velyLuna says: Hello everybody  
Herbology78 says:Helllooooooo  
RavennClaw64 says: So what are you guys upp to?  
H.a.R.r.Y says: n.m.  
L0velyLuna says: I'm helping Neville look for Trevor  
Herbology78 says:sighs Yes…hes gone away…but I AM DETERMINED TO FIND HIM!  
H.a.R.r.Y says:lol u lost him again  
RavennClaw64 says:THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!LETS GO NEVILLE! WHOOOOOO!!...sorry that was very random  
WeasleyPride says: just a tad…lol

GingerGinny has just signed in  
DeatH3ater has just signed in

GingerGinny says:Hello every1  
WeasleyPride says: what do u want ginny and draco?  
H.a.R.r.Y says: Hello…and y is malfoy here?

L0velyLuna is now away  
Herbology78 is now away

H.a.R.r.Y says: WAY TO GO MALFOY U SCARED THEM AWAY!!  
RavennClaw64 says: ROFL  
DeatH3ater says: well how rude of u to say that potter  
WeasleyPride says: …w/e…  
DeatH3ater says: Oh I wouldn't be talking if I were you weasley I actually have a date to the YULE BALL!  
WeasleyPride says: I'm surprised somebody didn't run away from your revolting stench malfoy  
DeatH3ater says: well at least I take a bath and I have the perfect date  
GingerGinny says: Well who?  
DeatH3ater says: Hermione Granger

WeasleyPride has just signed out

RavennClaw64 says: NICE GOING DRACO!  
H.a.R.r.Y says: MALFOY HOW COULD YOU!? YOU KNEW RON LIKED HERMIONE!...ALOT!  
DeatH3ater says: well Hermione is mine now!  
GingerGinny says: well I gtg cheer up ron now ill ttyl byee!  
H.a.R.r.Y says: Good luck bye!  
RavennClaw64 says: Hope u can make him feel btr bye!

GingerGinny has just signed out

H.a.R.r.Y says: well I'm gonna leave since I don't wanna talk to malfoy ,cyah cho  
RavennClaw64 says:Yeah him gonna go too I cant stand the sight of draco's U-G-L-Y face anyways...LOL bye harry

H.a.R.r.Y has just signed off  
RavennClaw64 has just signed off

DeatH3ater says: ALL BY MYSELF!!! DON'T WANNA BE ALL BY MYSELF ANNYYYMOORREE!(sighs)

DeatH3ater has just signed off


	3. Wanna go to the Dance With Me?

The Hogwarts Chatroom  
Wanna go to the Dance With Me?

H.a.R.r.Y has just signed in  
GingerGinny has just signed in

H.a.R.r.Y says: Oh Hello Ginny  
GingerGinny says: Hello Harry  
H.a.R.r.Y says: so how's ron?  
GingerGinny says: Worse than I suspected…he locked himself in the closet with a spell so nobody will be able to come in he somehow created his own spell…I never thought he had it in him  
H.a.R.r.Y says: well we have to break through that door no matter what…I mean the yule ball is coming up soon

RavennClaw64 has just signed in

RavennClaw64 says: Hello Harry. Hello Ginny  
H.a.R.r.Y says: hello cho  
GingerGinny says: Hi cho  
RavennClaw64 says: Ginny hows Ron?  
GingerGinny says: He locked himself in the closet with a spell he made up…  
RavennClaw64 says: owch…how do u suppose we get him out  
H.a.R.r.Y says: well…if we convince Hermione not to go with draco we can-  
GingerGinny says: we can get him out and get Hermione to go with mr.bloodyhell over here  
RavennClaw64 says: BRILLIANT! I'll be able to help  
H.a.R.r.Y says: Great! The more the merrier  
GingerGinny says: nice…lol  
H.a.R.r.Y says:…Cho I have something to ask you in private  
RavennClaw64 says: sure Harry  
GingerGinny says: ok I'll leave you two alone…for now! Jk

GingerGinny is now away

H.a.R.r.Y says: well…umm…r…umm…u going with anyone to-  
RavennClaw64 says: SURE!!! I'LL GO WITH YOU HARRY!!!  
H.a.R.r.Y says: wow that was easier than I thought…so I guess I'll pick you up at 7  
RavennClaw64 says: ok wait for me out side the house of commons (Ravenclaw) cyah there xoxoxo  
H.a.R.r.Y says: Cyah there

RavennClaw64 has just signed out  
H.a.R.r.Y has just signed out  
GingerGinny is back

GingerGinny says: hellooooo??? Is anyone here??

DiggoryDawg (Cedric Diggory) has just signed in

DiggoryDawg says: why hello Ginny  
GingerGinny says: hello Cedric  
DiggoryDawg says: I feel sad…(  
GingerGinny says: why so?  
DiggoryDawg says: …well you know how I went to the Y.B. with Cho last year?  
GingerGinny says: of course everyone was talking about it  
DiggoryDawg says: well…I was going to ask her but she's already going with Harry  
GingerGinny says: Wow…I never thought the day would come  
DiggoryDawg says: now I have nobody to go with  
GingerGinny says: you're not alone…  
DiggoryDawg says: well even though you're 4 years younger wanna go to the dance with me?  
GingerGinny says: YES! I would love to go  
DiggoryDawg says: well I'll meet you by the ball door  
GingerGinny says: great! I'll see you there

DiggoryDawg has just signed out  
GingerGinny has just signed out

L0velyLuna has just signed in  
Herbology78 has just signed in

L0velyLuna says: Hello Neville  
Herbology78 says: Hi Luna  
L0velyLuna says: Aren't you exicted Neville?  
Herbology78 says: about what?  
L0velyLuna says: the Yule ball tomorrow silly  
Herbology78 says: well not really  
L0velyLuna says: why not?  
Herbology78 says: I have never gotten a date for 2 years now  
L0velyLuna says: Oh…well this is my first time since I am now old enough  
L0velyLuna says: wanna go to the dance with me?

Herbology78 says: WOULD I EVER!!!!!  
L0velyLuna says: is that a yes?  
Herbology78 says: YES YES YES!!!  
L0velyLuna says: well that's great I'll see you there tomorrow bye!

Herbology78 has just signed out

L0velyLuna has just signed out

WeasleyPride has just signed in  
GingerGinny has just signed in  
H.a.R.r.Y has just signed in and changed their name to Cho.xox  
RavennClaw64 has just signed in and changed their name Ily.Harry

Cho.xox says: RONALD!!!  
GingerGinny says: RON!!

Ily.Harry says: RON FINALLY YOU'RE OUT!  
WeasleyPride says: yes…I feel much better now  
Ily.Harry says: how so?  
WeasleyPride says: I now have somebody to go to the Y.B. with  
Cho.xox says: oh please spare me the details  
WeasleyPride says: well I'm going with Pansy Parkinson  
GingerGinny says: …you can't be kidding  
Cho.xox says:…wow…  
WeasleyPride says: well who are you all going with  
Cho.xox says: Cho  
Ily.Harry says: Harry  
GingerGinny says: Cedric  
Ily.Harry says: you're going with Cedric…nice choice he's a great dancer  
GingerGinny says: …very useful information…I'll keep that in mind lol

S.P.E.W.4ever has just signed in

S.P.E.W.4ever says: hello everybody  
Ily.Harry says:…hello Hermione…  
GingerGinny says: …umm…hi  
Cho.xox says: HOW COULD YOU GO WITH MALFOY!?  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: well hello to you to Harry  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: well when before he asked me he told me that he never got a date for the yule ball before and that-  
Cho.xox says: RUBBISH!  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: and that he really liked me…so I felt bad for him

WeasleyPride has just signed out


	4. The Yule Ball Part 1

The Hogwarts Chatroom  
The Yule Ball 1

Cho.xox says: mione…well if I tell you this, this person will go avada kedavra on me  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: I knew all along you have been hiding something from me  
Ily.Harry says: its not only Harry its also me and Ginny  
GingerGinny says: Yes…I confess  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: well what is it?

DiggoryDawg has just signed in

DiggoryDawg says: Welll helloooooooooo my fellow wizards/witches  
Cho.xox says: I'm sorry Cedric but we're a bit busy right now  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: why so happy?  
DiggoryDawg says: after all these days I finally have a partner to the Y.B.  
Ily.Harry says: wow that's great to know, too bad nobody cares LOL…jk  
DiggoryDawg says: well thanks for the support cho I have to go get ready now see you there!

DiggoryDawg has just signed out

Cho.xox says: well anyways I have to go get ready for the yule ball starting in…1 hr

Awkward Silence

Cho.xox has just signed out

Ily.Harry says: yeah me too Harry should be picking me up and I haven't dressed up yet so bye

Ily.Harry has just signed out  
GingerGinny has just signed out

S.P.E.W.4ever says: (sighs and shakes head)

S.P.E.W.4ever has just signed out

------------------------------------------------------  
At the Yule Ball

As Hermione walks down the stairs she is wearing a beautiful red silk gown.  
Draco watches in amazement.  
Harry is outside the House of Commons (Ravenclaw) waiting for Cho, as Cho comes out Harry is dazzled at her amazing gold dress made by Cho herself.  
Outside the Y.B. door they meet Cedric and Ginny and in they go.  
Ron and Pansy are sitting at their table waiting for Harry and Cho.  
Harry and Cho sit at their table greeting Ron and Pansy.

Harry- "Has anybody seen Neville and Luna?"

Pansy- "Haven't talked to them since yesterday, I think they're still looking for Trevor."

Cho-"I sure hope they don't miss the Yule Ball."

Harry-"I think they'll make it in time."

Luna and Neville enter the Yule Ball

Luna-"Neville this is beautiful!"

Neville-"Yes it is Luna, would you like to take a seat?"

Luna-"Wow Neville, you're acting very much like a gentleman today."

Neville-"Thank you." Neville and Luna sit beside Cedric and Ginny

Cedric-"Hello Luna, Hello Neville."

Luna Neville- " Hello!"

Ginny-"Everyone Watch! The Dance is about to start."

Neville-"Luna, Would you like to dance?"

Luna-"I'd be honoured."

Neville and Luna get up and walk to the dance floor, 1, 2, 3, step 1, 2, 3, step.

Neville-"Luna I never knew you were such a great dancer."

Luna-(giggles) "You're not so bad yourself."

Draco and Hermione, Ron and Pansy start dancing. So do Harry and Cho.

Ron-"Pansy If I step on you when I dance would you forgive me?"

Pansy-"It depends… (Giggles) no I'm just kidding don't worry I'll forgive you, I'm not a really great dancer if you know what I mean."

Ron-"Oh, that's nice to know we can get through all the pain and agony together then."

Pansy laughs at Ron's hilarity.

Pansy-"I never knew you were such a joker Ronald."

Ron-"Why thank you I try my best everyday not to step on girls' toes."

After the talk Pansy and Ron start dancing and…hey…they're pretty good.

Draco-"Hermione I would like to thank you once again for going to the Ball with me."

Hermione-"Oh well you're welcome. You know what, Draco well I feel your like a sour patch kid."

Draco-"…sour patch kid? How so?"

Hermione-"Well a sour patch kid is muggle candy. And well you used to be all sour, but now I feel you're all sweet…just like a sour patch kid sour at first sweet at last."

Draco-"Wow Hermione…that was very…umm…well-"

Hermione-"C'mon Draco the feast is starting!"

Draco- "Very well then."

Hermione-"I just noticed you look very dashing in you're robe."

Draco-"Why you're as beautiful as you are."

Hermione-"Awww…Draco you're so sweet." Hermione kisses Draco on the cheek.

Draco-"Umm…well…I guess we should…umm eat now." While Hermione is walking to the buffet Draco touches his cheek, he feels all warm inside.  
On the other side of the room they haven't noticed but Seamus Finnigan was watching. Seamus has had a HUGE crush on Hermione since he's been at Hogwarts. His jealousy started rising, rising so much his face turned red.

Seamus walks to Draco…angrily, now he pushes Draco, harshly.

Seamus-"DRACO!! YOU CANNOT STEAL MY WOMAN!"

Draco-"What? …Huh? When was she ever yours?"

Hermione-"What is going on here?And I agree with Draco, WHEN WAS I EVER YOURS???!!!"

Seamus-"Hermione…you have always been my love. But HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE…CHOOSE…CHOOSE THIS SLYTHERIN?!"

Hermione-"Well, he's my date to the Yule Ball."

The only words Seamus could hear were 'He's my date.' The anger started to build up again.

Seamus-"NO!!!!!!!!!! (pants) THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!!"

Seamus' anger takes control of him, he's anger has been unleashed like never before. Seamus punches Draco in the face.

Hermione-" DRACO!!" (now she gets all angry) "DRACO!…Seamus…HOW COULD YOU!? … I thought you were my FRIEND!"

He (Seamus) runs out in shame.


	5. The Yule Ball Part 2

The Hogwarts Chatroom  
The Yule Ball 2

-----------------------------

The Yule Ball (prt.2)

He (Seamus) runs out in shame.

Draco is knocked out cold and is in the Infirmary. Though suddenly he wakes up.

Draco-"Where…where am I?" He touches his nose and finds blood "Aw… this can't be good"

Hermione-(hugs Draco) "Draco you're in the Infirmary, I thought you would be out for quite awhile. Well at least you're ok, let me get the nurse."

Draco-"Where is Seamus!? I NEED TO SHOW THAT NASTY, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH A PIECE OF MY-

Hermione-" Draco…please…we can find him later you are still a bit weak…"

Draco-"Yes mum…I'll be good…(laughs) no I'm kidding…I guess I'll be here for awhile so, see you later then."

Hermione-"Draco when you feel better meet me at the table we sat at, at the Yule Ball. Do you want me to bring you food?"

Draco-"Oh, I'm okay you can go eat now while I'm just lying here."

Hermione smiles then runs to the ball while Draco watches here shut the door with a big BOOM!

Just a few minutes pass and Draco feels ready for the Ball. As he walks in everybody claps including Ron and Hermione gives him an even bigger hug than before. She actually feels she has…has…feelings for him, though she doesn't know what to do.

Hermione- "Draco, wow that was a fast recovery, though I guess your nose is broken. But I can fix that. _**Infractus Condico!**_**"**

Draco unwraps his nose bandages. And his nose is suddenly fixed.

Draco-"Hermione, I owe you."

Hermione-" No that's ok its my pleasure."

---Lets go see what Ginny and Cedric are up to---

Cedric-"Wow (munch, munch, munch) this food is good!"

Ginny-(thinking) _wow what a pig!_

Ginny-"Hmm…maybe I should a have a taste."

Cedric-"Take as much as you like, well before you go to the buffet table here's some from my plate."

Ginny-(smiles) "Thank you. Mmmmm… this is really good."

So I guess Cedric and Ginny are stuffing their faces…together.

---Let's go to Ron and Pansy---

Pansy-"Whoa, that dance was a real workout."

Ron- (pants) " You got that right."

Pansy-"And you haven't stepped on my foot."

Ron-"YES! FINALLY! My first dance without going to the infirmary."

Pansy-(giggles) "Ron…you make me giggle."

Ron- Elvis impression "Why thank you, thank you very much."

Pansy kisses Ron on the cheek.

Ron- (blushing) "Wow…that was unexpected…but…uh…umm-

Pansy-"C'mon lets go visit Draco and Hermione, see if he's okay."

Ron-"Umm…yeah…sure."

Ron and Pansy walk over to Draco and Hermione's table.

Pansy-"Hello Draco and Hermione."

Hermione and Draco-"Hello."

Ron-"Hi Hermione…Malfoy."

Pansy elbows Ron in the arm.

Ron-"OWCH! I mean Hello Draco."

Pansy-"Well we were just wondering if Draco was okay."

Draco-"Yes, and thank you for caring. Hermione over here created her own spell for fixing my broken nose."

Ron-"Hey…but when I had a broken nose you never fixed it!"

Hermione-"That's because you started a fight with Harry and he punched you."

Ron-"…so…"

Hermione-"It's because you really just earned yourself a broken nose."

Ron shakes his head and feels very jealous of Draco.  
I mean hey, he's got Hermione.

Pansy-"Do you know whatever happened to Seamus. And I just found out he had that HUGE crush on Hermione."

Seamus walks in with his head down, the whole room is silent.

Draco-"SEAMUS IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

Hermione pulls Draco back from running to Seamus and well…umm…killing him.

Hermione-"DRACO! Keep control of yourself, when Seamus punched you he didn't know what was going on, it was his jealousy and anger."

Draco-"Thanks for trying to get me to understand but its not working."

Hermione-"Draco that's what I hate about you, you never listen to anybody else's thoughts."

Draco-"I do so!"

Hermione-"Draco, it's just to hard to explain but...Seamus doesn't mean it!"

Draco-"GET AWAY FROM ME HERMIONE, JUST LEAVE!"

Hermione runs out in tears.

Draco-"Herm…Hermione no! I…I just didn't mean it!" (sighs)

Ron-"Smooth…and now you feel what Seamus is feeling."

Draco-"I don't answer to you Weasley!"

Ginny and Cedric come running.

Ginny-"Hey where's Hermione?"

Ron-"Well Draco started getting mad at her, then she ran out in tears."

Ginny-"Well I better catch up to her."

Cedric-"Do you want me to come?"

Ginny-"No, sorry we just need some girl to girl talking."

Cedric-"I understand, just go before she gets hurt."

Ginny-"Thanks for understanding" Ginny kisses Cedric on the cheek.

Ron-"Ginny don't push it!"

Ginny-(rolls her eyes) "Whatever Ron."

Ron stares at Cedric with hatred while Ginny runs to Hermione.

-----To Harry and Cho------

As Harry and Cho are ignorant of what's happening around them, they were concentrating on each other… (I know what you're thinking aww…it's so cute) as they're in their own little world.

Harry-"Well Cho…you look beautiful."

Cho-"Harry, you're so sweet."

Cho hugs Harry tightly.

Harry-"Umm…would you like to…umm go…out…with…umm…well…you know…sighs im pathetic…"

Cho-"Harry DON'T THINK THAT! YOU'RE THE NICEST GUY I'VE EVER MET! AND YES I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!"

Harry-"Ok…wait…you said yes?"

Cho-(laughs) "Yeah, what else!"

Harry-" YES!!!" (happy dance)

Cho-(kisses Harry) "Harry, I really like you."

Harry- "Same, same…"

Cho-"Hey look over there! There's Draco, Seamus, Cedric, Pansy, and Ron. But where's Mione or GinGins?

Harry-"GinGins?…nice name."

Cho and Harry run to the center of attention.

Cho-"Cedric…why is Draco, uh all sweaty?"

Cedric-"Well, Seamus punched Draco because he 'L-O-V-E-D' Hermione so much, then Draco was knocked out but recovered. So when Seamus walked back in Draco was going to kill Seamus, though Hermione pulled him back."

Harry and Cho look a bit puzzled while Cedric is speaking to them.

Cedric-"So then Draco spazzed at Hermione, and Hermione ran out in tears while Ginny is trying to cheer her up. WHEW!"

Harry-(looking up at the chandelier) "Huh? What? Who? ..."

Cho-"Wow…that really explains such a, commotion."

Harry-"Well where's Hermione now?"

Suddenly they hear a screaming coming from the halls.

??-"HELP!!!"

??-"ANYBODY PLEASE!!! I THINK BROKE MY LEG!!" (screams)

* * *

heehee...sorry for making 'Yule Ball' Have no chatroom but there will be Prt.3 for it and it will have the chatty chat chatroom in it. Please review!! 

Dani


	6. The Yule Ball Part 3The Emergency

The Hogwarts Chatroom  
The Yule Ball 3

--------------------  
The Yule Ball ft. Halls of Hogwarts

??-"ANYBODY PLEASE!!! I THINK BROKE MY LEG!!" (screams)

Ron-"BLOODY HELL!!! IT'S HERMIONE!!!!"

Hermione-"HELLLLPPPPPP! PLEASE!!!! I…I…" (faints)

Everybody comes running to find Hermione lying on the floor.

Ginny-" She tripped on the rug with her high heels."

Draco , Crabbe, and Goyle come also to see Hermione.

Draco-"HERMIONE!"

Ron-"GET AWAY FROM HER MALFOY!"

Draco-"Nobody listens to you Weasley, now move!" (shoves Ron)

Ron-"DRACO!!! I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" (shoves Draco hard, then starts panting)

Draco-"NO! I'M GOING TO SAVE MY HERMIONE!"

Ron-"SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS!!!!!"

(Ron hits Draco in the stomach and Draco fights back.)

Ginny-"STOP YOUR CHILDISH FIGHTING AND ACTUALLY TRY TO HELP HER!!"

(Ron stops)  
(Draco stops)  
(Ron picks up Hermione)

Ron-"EVERYBODY LET'S GO BEFORE HE GETS ANYMORE DAMAGE DONE!"

Draco-"WHY DO YOU GET TO HOLD HERMIONE? SHES MY DATE ANYWAYS!"

Ron-"IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW LET'S GO!"

Everybody runs to the infirmary.

(Ron puts Hermione on the infirmary's bed)

Harry-"WE NEED A DOCTOR!!!!"

(Dr. walks in though they recognize the doctor is Severus Snape, the potions master)

Ginny thinking-( OHMYEFFINGAWD! ITS GREASY HAIRED CREEPY MAN!)

Snape-"…Potter…what seems to be the prob- well I guess I can fix her broken leg"

Cho-"How did you know?"

Snape-"Is it not obvious Ms.Chang?"

Cho-"No…please call me Cho." (sarcastically)

Ron-"WELL HOW LONG IS SHE GOING TO BE HERE?!!!"

Snape-"Not to worry Mr.Weasley just stay calm."

Ron-"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY LIFE LONG LOVE IS HURT!!??"

Pansy-"Ron…you feel that way about Hermione? I thought…we had…a connection…"(says very depressed)

Ron-"I'm sorry Pansy but I love her."

Pansy-"JUST AS I SUSPECTED!!! I GUESS DRACO IS WITH ME THEN!!!"

Draco-"WHAT!?"

Pansy-"We we're together last year now we're together now!"

Draco-"WHAT IF I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!"

Pansy-"WHATS NOT TO LIKE!? … don't answer that question."

Draco-"Let's take this outside."

Draco and Pansy step outside. They start bickering.Snape-"_**Infractus Condico!**_**"  
**

Snape-"We just have to wait for Ms.Granger to regain her strength and she will be as good as knew."

Ron-"THANK YOU PROFESSOR SNAPE! GROUP HUG!!!!!"

Snape-"WHAT!? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS-

Everybody comes to hug Snape.

Snape-"GET OFF YOU…YOU!!!! AH! Nevermind."

Ginny thinking-"…Help…"

Snape-"Thank you children…now get off!"

Ron-"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I COULD THANK YOU!!" (kisses Snape's shoes)

Snape-(sighs) "Now I must burn my shoes…again…"

Cho-"I'm going to check up on Draco and Pansy."

Cho walks out and see's Pansy and Draco flirting and kissing with each other.

Draco-"Cho! It's not what you think! She…umm…came on to me!"

Cho-"I'll just leave you two alone, JERK!"

Pansy-"Don't TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND THAT WAY!!"

Cho-"Whatever…"

Cho walks back in to the Infirmary and Hermione wakes up.

Ron-"HERMIONE!!!!!" (hugs Hermione tightly)

Hermione-"Ron…YOUR LEANING ON MY LEG!!!"

Ron-"SORRY!!"

Harry-"Hermione you're back!" (Hermione and Harry hug)

Cho-"HERMIONE!!!"

Ginny-"YEEE!!"

(Hermione hugs Ginny and Cho)

Hermione-"Where's Neville and Luna?"

Harry-"I don't know I'll go check up on them, Cho wanna come?"

Cho-"Sure."

While they walk out Harry and Cho see Draco and Pansy again.

Harry-"…wow…they were made for each other."

Draco-"IT WASN'T ME SWEAR!! Is Hermione okay?"

Pansy-"HERMIONE!!!!!!???? I THOUGHT IT WAS ME!!!!"

Cho whispers to Harry-"…spazz…"

Cho and Harry laugh then run to the ball.

Luna-"TREVOR!!!"

Neville-"Where areeeee yooouuuu???"

Harry-"Well that explains it."


	7. A Big Mixup

The Hogwarts Chatroom

After a full day of excitement and agony, the students got back to the chatroom.

S.P.E.W.4ever has just signed in.  
Cho.xox has just signed in.  
Ily.Harry has just signed in.  
WeasleyPride has just signed in and changed his/her name into Ron.D.MAN.

Cho.xox says: Hello!  
Ily.Harry says: Hey!  
Ron.D.MAN says: Hellllooo  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: Hey guys! And I can't thank you enough for comforting me…and saving me…Ron…  
Ron.D.MAN says: Your Welcome…Anyways I am superman…in training  
Ily.Harry says: Well when Crookshanks is up in a tree you'll be there to save Crooky over there  
Ron.D.MAN says: Yes…Yes I will.  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: Ron…my hero  
Ily.Harry says: I couldn't believe the doctor was SNAPE!  
Cho.xox says: RON KISSED HIM!  
Ron.D.MAN says: I DID NOT!  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: RONALD KISSED A PROFESSOR WHOS LIKE- LIKE 40 OR SOMETHING?!

SnapEaDoodlE (Severus Snape) has just signed in.

Ily.Harry says: Whoa! I did not see that one coming….  
Ron.D.MAN says: Um…sorry but we're in a private conversation…  
SnapEaDoodlE says: Well carry on…  
Cho.xox says: He means go away!  
SnapEaDoodlE says: Mr.Weasley, you owe me a new pair of shoes.  
Ron.D.MAN says: Well go watch the shoes video on youtube then tell me okay, NOW PLEASE LEAVE!

SnapEaDoodlE has just signed out.

Cho.xox says: Man, these people are getting dumber by the minute.  
Ily.Harry says: I'm with you…

Ron.D.MAN says: Anyways…I did not kiss him!  
Cho.xox says: Well you kissed his feet…  
Ron.D.MAN says: yeah…but well…uh…well…eh…  
Cho.xox says: that's still a form of kissing Ronald.  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: Well why did you kiss his feet Ron?  
Ron.D.MAN says: Because…he saved you…  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: AW!! You would kiss a scary gross 40 year old man for me?!  
Ily.Harry says: And he got us into a group hug with 40 year old man!  
S.P.E.W.4ever says: You are so SWEET!!!! But I'm tired so I think I'll get some rest. Bye!

S.P.E.W.4ever has just signed out.

Ron.D.MAN says: Hermione I love you!  
Ron.D.MAN says: TOO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cho.xox says: Sorry mate…  
Ron.D.MAN says: Tomorrow…I will make my move.  
Ily.Harry says: I CAN GIVE YOU SOME ADVICE!  
Ron.D.MAN says: That's exactly what I need! I'm pathetic!  
Ily.Harry says: Rule number 1… have confidence…but not to much, so don't boast when you win or something  
Ily.Harry says: Rule number 2…don't make your move to quickly and don't get too obsessed.

Ron.D.MAN says: Well I want to rest my head for tomorrow thanks for the advice Cho! BYE!!

Ron.D.MAN has just signed out.

Ily.Harry says: But I'm not done.  
Cho.xox says: Don't worry, you can tell him the rest tomorrow.  
Ily.Harry says: Harry…you are so smart…I can always count on you…  
Cho.xox says: (blushes)

DeatH3ater has just signed in.  
Park1ns0n (Pansy Parkinson) has just signed in.

Cho.xox says: Malfoy…  
DeatH3ater says: Potter…Chang…  
Park1ns0n says: Hello Harry, Hello Cho!  
Ily.Harry says: YOU LOUSY JERK! WE ALL HATE U!!!  
Cho.xox says: I'M WITH YOU ALLLL THE WAY!  
DeatH3ater says: Whatever…  
Park1ns0n says: DON'T TALK SO RUDE!  
Cho.xox says: So Malfoy…you have your girlfriend to stand-up for u?  
DeatH3ater says: Pansy…You suck…  
Park1ns0n says: We ARE SO OVER!  
DeatH3ater says: Well good grief!  
Park1ns0n says: HMPH! AND THAT'S WHY!  
DeatH3ater says: Bye!

Park1ns0n has just signed out.

Cho.xox says: Smooth…  
DeatH3ater says: I wanted to get rid of her anyways…she's a big pest  
Ily.Harry says: Well she was your girlfriend last year…  
DeatH3ater says: That was last year… now where's Hermione…  
Cho.xox says: Why should I tell you…  
DeatH3ater says: Because I know stuff…  
Cho.xox says: Stuff?  
DeatH3ater says: Well…I will spread a rumor that you and Hermione were snogging…at night…alone in the bathroom…  
Ily.Harry says: U CAN'T, IT WILL RUIN HIS REPUTATION!  
DeatH3ater says: Harry we all know you love Hermione…  
Cho.xox says: Yes, but as a sister!  
DeatH3ater says: I'll leave that 'but as a sister!' part out…now where is she?  
Cho.xox says: She's asleep… LOSER!  
Ily.Harry says: Harry, do you want to get some sleep?  
Cho.xox says: Yeah…that'd be great.

Ily.Harry has just signed out.  
Cho.xox has just signed out.

S.P.E.W.4ever has just signed in and changed his/her name to Mione.Love.

DeatH3ater says: Hello Hermione…  
Mione.Love says: Draco what do you want?  
DeatH3ater says: A second chance  
Mione.Love says: Why should I give you a second chance anyways?  
DeatH3ater says: Because I really like you!!!!!  
Mione.Love says: (sighs)

Banshee.Haater (Seamus Finnigan) has just signed in.

Mione.Love says: Fine…I'll give you a second chance…  
Banshee.Haater says: REALLY?!

DeatH3ater says: REALLY?!  
Mione.Love says: Uh oh…  
DeatH3ater says: Hermione wasn't talking to you Finnigan!  
Banshee.Haater says: Well how would you know?  
DeatH3ater says: Tell him Hermione!  
Banshee.Haater says: What did you say Hermione?

Durmstrang-Champ (Viktor Krum) has just signed in.

Mione.Love says: I said I'll give you a second chance!

Durmstrang-Champ says: Really?  
Mione.Love says: Aw Geez…  
DeatH3ater says: Tell all of them that you're with me!  
Banshee.Haater says: you heard the lady, she's with me!  
Durmstrang-Champ says: No, I 'eard Hermione, she is with me!  
Mione.Love says: I NEED HELLLLPPPPP!

Cho.xox has just signed in.

Mione.Love says: HARRY HELP ME!  
Cho.xox says: Hey Hermi- what's with all these people it's already…10pm  
DeatH3ater says: Well I asked Hermione if she would give me a second chance, and she said yes.  
Banshee.Haater says: But she was talking to me!  
Durmstrang-Champ says: I have to disagree…she was talking to me!!!

DeatH3ater says: BUT I WANT HERMIONE MORE!  
Banshee.Haater says: THAT'S A LIE!  
Durmstrang-Champ says: I JUST WANT HERMIONE WITH ME!  
DeatH3ater says: YOU DON'T DESERVE HER, I DO!  
Cho.xox says: OH SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!  
DeatH3ater says:…  
Durmstrang-Champ says: …  
Banshee.Hater says: …  
Cho.xox says: Now the only way to settle this is for Hermione to choose, in my opinion I think Hermione should choose Seamus, 1.Because Draco is an inconsiderate jerk and 2.Because Viktor is a creepy emo person…No offense  
Durmstrang-Champ says: Eh…none taken  
DeatH3ater says: Same…  
Banshee.Haater says: Thank you for taking my side Harry...

Ron.D.MAN has just signed in.

Mione.Love says: RON!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!  
Ron.D.MAN says: Hi, Hermione I need to tell you something…  
Mione.Love says: I'm really sorry Ronald but it has to wait…  
Ron.D.MAN says: Sure… (sighs)  
DeatH3ater says: Well I asked Hermione for a second chance…and she said YES!!  
Banshee.Haater says: Yes to me!  
Durmstrang-Champ says: NO!!! YES TO ME!!  
Ron.D.MAN says: BUT I LOVE YOU HERMIONE!  
Mione.Love says: What?

Ron.D.MAN has just signed out.

Mione.Love says: But Ronald!!!  
Cho.xox says: He had to tell you someday Hermione…and he chose today.


	8. Some New Students?

The Hogwarts Chatroom

Some New Students?

Mione.Love says: But, but, but!  
Cho.xox says: Hermione, its okay…  
Mione.Love says: But one of my best friends' loves me!  
DeatH­3ater says: Hermione, who is it you're going to choose?  
Mione.Love says: Well, I agreed to give each of you one second chance to make it.  
Banshee.Haater says: Yes, go on.  
Mione.Love says: Well since I agreed, I guess I have dates with all of you.  
DeatH3ater says: On the same day?  
Mione.Love says: Well, not exactly. Each will be on a different day and a different time of day.  
Durmstrang-Champ says: So like, Monday-12a.m. Tuesday-6p.m. and so-on?  
Banshee.Haater says: Have you guys met the new students?  
Mione.Love says: New students?  
Banshee.Haater says: Yes, their names are…Umm…Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez…  
DeatH3ater says: That Gabriella is a pretty, pretty, pretty one.  
Mione.Love says: What houses are they in?  
Banshee.Haater says: Well Gabriella is in Ravenclaw (She's got beauty and brains!) and Troy is in, Gryffindor (He's trying out for the Quiddich Team. He's also pretty good-looking so all the girls are drooling.)  
Mione.Love says: Hmm I guess I've got some competition.  
Cho.xox says: Hermione, make sure u don't get to competitive. She's new here so cut her some slack.  
Mione.Love says: Yeah, yeah don't worry.

WiLdCaT14 (Troy Bolton) has just signed in.  
Gabby.Luv (Gabriella Montez) has just signed in.

Cho.xox says: Hello! My name is Harry.  
Mione.Love says: I'm Hermione  
DeatH3ater says: Draco  
Durmstrang-Champ says: Viktor  
Banshee.Haater says: I'm Seamus, from the welcoming committee.  
Gabby.Luv says: Well it's nice it meet you all, I'm Gabriella.  
WiLdCaT14 says: Nice to meet you all too, my name is Troy.  
Gabby.Luv says: Umm…on my schedule it says somebody named 'Harry Potter' will be helping Troy and I around the school. I'm guessing that's Cho.xox  
Cho.xox says: Yup, that's me.  
WiLdCaT14 says: Hee Hee we've also got a picture of you that came with the schedule. Pretty good-looking…  
Cho.xox says: Eh…um…erm…uh…thank you?  
Gabby.Luv says: Troy! Don't bug him!  
WiLdCaT14 says: Okay. Okay.  
Mione.Love says: Okay I made a plan,  
12pm Sunday Draco  
10am Tuesday Seamus  
4pm Thursday Viktor  
6pm Friday Ron.  
Get it, got it, Good.  
Gabby.Luv says: Huh?  
Mione.Love says: Long story.  
Gabby.Luv says: Oooohhhh.  
WiLdCaT14 says: Looks like a date plan of some sort.  
Mione.Love says: Exacatacally. And whoever's date I think is the best. Will be my…eh bf.  
Banshee.Haater says: May the best man win.  
DeatH3ater says: You're not a man, you're a-

Mione.Love says: Draco! Did u say you would like to cancel the date?  
DeatH3ater says: No no no no no no no! I said, um…good luck…heh  
Mione.Love says: That's what I though u said.  
Gabby.Luv says: Nice Hermione.  
Mione.Love says: Thx  
WiLdCaT14 says: Well we better get some sleep for tomorrow. Nice meeting all you guys!  
Gabby.Luv says: Ditto!

WiLdCaT14 has just signed out.  
Gabby.Luv has just signed out.

----That Next Day----

Gabriella and Troy caught up with Harry.

Gabriella: Harry! (Hugs Harry) Thank you again for showing us around.

Troy: Thanks again man. (Shakes Harry's hand)

Harry: You guys are welcome. Now this is potions class, taught by Professor Snape.

Troy: You mean that dude who's creepy and stuff?

Harry: Yup.

Gabriella: I'm scared.

Harry: Don't worry. He fancies my mom. But she's dead.

Harry lets out a big sigh.

Gabriella: Oh Harry, I'm so sorry to hear that.

Troy: Yeah. I'm sorry I had to bring the whole Snape thing up.

Harry: No no, it's not your fault. You see both my parent's are dead, murdered my You-Know-Who.

Gabriella: No, I don't know who.

Troy: Gabs! It's that no-nosed freak who was on the paper the other day.

Gabriella: Oh! You mean Lord Volde-

Harry: You can't say his name. He'll track you down.

Gabriella: Oh right. Sorry.

Gabriella suddenly gains more interest in Harry.

Harry: This is Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

Gabriella: Hello Hagrid!

Troy: Hello!

Hagrid: Nice to meet you kids. I bet Harry is a great tour guide.

Gabriella: Yeah, the best.

Troy: Gabby, are you okay?

Gabriella had that 'He's so dreamy' look on her face.

Harry: Gabriella? Are you okay?

Troy got a bit envious of Harry, since he was smart like Gabby.

Gabriella: Yup, don't worry. I'm fine.

Harry: Okay, just checking.

Troy: By the way I'm Troy, Hagrid.

Gabriella: And I'm Gabriella or Brie or Gabby or Gabs.

Hagrid: Yup I got yur names, Troy and Gabriella. It was nice meetin' ya.

Harry, Troy, and Gabriella wave good-bye to Hagrid as they leave.

Harry: And our last, but not least stop, this is the Gryffindor House of Commons. Troy already knows that though.

Troy: Thanks again Harry! (Troy gives Harry's hand a shake and leaves)

Gabriella: (Blushes) Thank you again.

Troy: Gabby, you coming?

Gabriella: Yup I'll be there. (Kisses Harry on the lips then leaves with a smile)

The only thing was, Cho was watching Harry the whole time.

Cho stomps madly to Harry.

Cho: HARRY! What in the world was that?

Harry: What?

Cho: Oh don't you play dumb with me.

Harry: It wasn't me I swear!

Cho: Oh shush up!

Harry: But, but, but!

Cho: No buts, we are over!

Harry: What?!

Cho: Harry read my lips, O-V-E-R!

Harry: It wasn't me! I swear!

Cho: I thought I could trust you.

Harry: You can…Cho…I love you.

Cho: That's not what I saw.

Cho walks away from Harry, with tears in her eyes.

Harry: What is wrong with me?

Harry gives a sigh and sits down on the floor.

Ginny walks up to Harry.

Ginny: Harry, are you okay?

Harry: No, not really…

Ginny: You seem pretty down.

Harry: You think?

Ginny: Sorry, I was just trying to help.

Harry: It's not your fault. Cho broke up with me.

Ginny: Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that.

Harry: Well, I guess we're better off without each other.

Ginny: You'll bounce back, won't you?

Ginny said with a smile.

Harry: One day, maybe tomorrow. Or the next day, or the next day.

Ginny: Yes, yes. I get it.

Harry: Well enough about me. What's up with you?

Ginny: Failed my potions test.

Harry: Ouch. Snape is really that mean?

Ginny: Nah, I just did it so I could take a retest. Since I didn't study.

Harry: He gives out retests?

Ginny: Yup, if he didn't Dumbledore would fire him.

Harry: Well that's nice. Hopefully he gets fired soon.

Ginny slaps Harry on the arm.

Harry: I guessed I deserved that. But, OW! You slap hard.

Ginny: Yes, thank you for noticing.

Harry laughed, holding his arm which that has been slapped.

Ginny: Sorry, but still. You deserved it.

Harry gave Ginny 'that look' and put his hand on her hair, messing it up.

Harry: Whoops.

Ginny: HARRY! MY HAIR!!

Harry: Umm…umm…heh…

Ginny: Oh you are SO GONNA GET IT!

Harry ran for his life while Ginny was chasing after him.

Ginny: YOU ARE SO GONNA GET THAT BAT-BOGEY HEX!

Harry: NO! NO! PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD! (Ginny zaps, but misses)

Harry screams for his life, well for his bogies.

Harry: PLEASE GINNY! I'LL DO ANYTHING!

Ginny: Anything eh?

----Troy and Gabriella----

Troy: Gabby? What in the world was that?

Gabriella: Just one way of saying thank you to Harry.

Troy: Well you can't just kiss people!

Gabriella: And I'm the one to speak, you kissed a girl who you've just met. YESTERDAY! What was her name, oh yes, HERMIONE!

Troy: Well she was really nice and stuff and-

Gabriella: I'm sensing someone's jealous.

Troy: Am not!

Gabriella: Troy, don't lie. Or You-Know-Who is gonna get'cha!

Troy: Get'cha Head in the Game?

Gabriella laughs at Troy then walks with him to the Cafeteria place…thing…WHERE THEY GET FOOD…OKAY! I DON'T KNOW WTF THE PLACE IS CALLED! (Sorry, spazzed a bit. Carry on)

----With Ron and Hermione----

Ron: Hi, Hermione.

Hermione: Hi Rona-

Ron: Hermione, I am really honestly sorry about what happened last night.

Hermione: It's okay. (Hands Ron a sheet of paper)

Ron: What's this? Some sort of schedule?

Hermione: My date plan. As I said I would give each of you one chance to make it.

Ron: So 6pm Friday. THIS FRIDAY?!

Hermione: No, next Friday. See you there.

Hermione winks at Ron then leaves.

Ron: Did she just- Nah.

----Harry and Ginny----

Ginny: Okay Potter, I guess I could spare you.

Harry: THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Harry comes to hug Ginny.

Ginny: On 1 condition.

Harry: YES YES! Anything!

Ginny: Friday night, dinner.

Harry: A date?

Ginny: Yup.

Harry: Well, I guess I could do that.

Ginny: But if you forget, that bat-bogey hex will happen.

Harry: Fine. Don't worry, I won't forget.

Ginny hugs Harry tightly, and then walks away with a HUGE smile on her face.

Cho comes to talk to Harry.

Cho: Harry…

Harry: Yes?

Cho: Harry I'm really sorry I spazzed at you! It wasn't your fault.

Harry: Cho, there's no need to apologize. And I know, you've moved on.

Cho: There's something I need to tell you.

Harry: What is it?

Cho: It's that I really want to get back together with you, and I'm sorry.

Harry's excitement forgot about his date with Ginny.

Harry: Really?

Cho nods.

Cho: Pick me up, Friday night?

Harry smiles and kisses Cho.

Cho: But if you forget-

Harry: Yes, I know it will mean we're through.

Cho: Yes.

Cho kisses Harry then leaves.

Harry: Wait a minute. I have a date with Ginny at the same time!


	9. Another DATE!

The Hogwarts Chatroom

The Dates

Harry went back to the House of Commons, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand.

He went to his computer.

Cho.xox has just signed in and changed his/her name to H.a.R.R.y.

Mione.Love has just singed in.

H.a.R.R.y says: Hi Hermione!

Mione.Love says: Hey Harry

H.a.R.R.y says: Don't you have a date with Draco…soon?

Mione.Love says: Yeah. I still have to look for something to wear. (Sniffles)

H.a.R.R.y says: You can look, I'll just wait here

Mione.Love says: Thx BRB.

Mione.Love is set to Be Right Back.

Gabby.Luv has just signed in.

Gabby.Luv says: Hi Harry!

H.a.R.R.y says: Hi Gabriella

Gabby.Luv says: So how was your day?

H.a.R.R.y says: Frightening.

Gabby.Luv: says: What's wrong?

H.a.R.R.y says: Dates.

Gabby.Luv says: Well, speaking of dates. Would you like to go out with me? …Don't think of it as a date, just as a friend-to-friend get together. Okay?

H.a.R.R.y says: Well…uh…eh…no-

Gabby.Luv says: No problem? THAT'S GREAT! Pick me up at Friday night, Cya there!

Gabby.Luv has just signed out.

Mione.Love is set to Online.

Mione.Love says: Okay back.

H.a.R.R.y says: HELP!

Mione.Love says: With?

H.a.R.R.y says: I'M GOING TO DIE!!!

Mione.Love says: WHAT?! IS VOLDEMORT BACK?!

H.a.R.R.y says: No. It's just that I have three dates on the same day, and the same TIME of day!

Mione.Love says: HARRY! HOW COULD YOU?! THREE-TIMER! You are going to crush those girls' dreams!

H.a.R.R.y: It's not my fault! Ginny would give me a bat bogey hex. Cho would break up with me (again) and Gabriella didn't let me finish my sentence!!

Mione.Love says: Well sorry, I gtg to Draco now, I'll ttyl! BYEEE!

Mione.Love has just signed out.

H.a.R.R.y says: And now she leaves me…

WiLdCaT14 has just signed in.

H.a.R.R.y says: TROY PLEASE HELP ME!

WiLdCaT14 says: NO! You stole my Gabriella from me!

H.a.R.R.y says: What?! I don't even like her in that way!

WiLdCaR14 says: Oh Shut up! Now you have a date with her!

H.a.R.R.y says: How did you know?

WiLdCaT14 says: YOU ACTUALLY DO?!

H.a.R.R.y says: Uh oh.

WiLdCaT14 says: Oh I WILL get you back Potter!

H.a.R.R.y says: ...Go ahead…I've survived the killing curse, what else can you do?

WiLdCaT14 says: Mess up your social life.

WiLdCaT14 has just signed out.

H.a.R.R.y says: Can this life get any worse?

L0velyLuna has just signed in.

L0velyLuna says: Oh, Hello Harry.

H.a.R.R.y says: Hi Luna

L0velyLuna says: Harry, would you like to come and pick some plimpies with me?

H.a.R.R.y says: No. Sorry Luna.

L0velyLuna says: Oh well that's okay; I'll just find somebody else.

Herbology78 has just signed in.

Herbology78 says: Ello!

H.a.R.R.y says: Hi Neville

L0velyLuna says: Neville, would you like to go to the lake with me? I will fetch some plimpies at the lake, and you can discover some plants there.

Herbology78 says: YES! That'd be greattt

L0velyLuna says: Sorry Harry, Bye!

Herbology78 says: BYE!

L0velyLuna has just signed out.  
Herbology78 has just signed out.

H.a.R.R.y says: ALONE! ALONE!

Banshee.Haater has just signed in.

Banshee.Haater says: Harry?

H.a.R.R.y says: Hello…is it me your looking for?

Banshee.Haater says: …Eh…Heh…

H.a.R.R.y says: Srri…just practicing some muggle songs Hermione taught me.

Banshee.Haater says: Oh, speaking of Hermione. YOU MUST HELP ME!

H.a.R.R.y says: Date issues?

Banshee.Haater says: YUPPERS.

H.a.R.R.y says: Well, your date is in the morning isn't it?

Banshee.Haater says: Yeah…

H.a.R.R.y says: Take her to a fancy breakfast restaurant.

Banshee.Haater says: But I can't go out of campus.

H.a.R.R.y says: HELLO! There's a new breakfast restaurant HERE…ON CAMPUS!

Banshee.Haater says: Really?

H.a.R.R.y says: Mate, what do u do for a hobby?

Banshee.Haater says: Well…I collect…stamps…

H.a.R.R.y says: You have got to be kidding me.

Banshee.Haater says: You have a problem with that?

H.a.R.R.y says: No no, just really…uncommon now a days…heh

Harry (Under his breath) : Stamp collecting…oh please…he should collect a life!

Banshee.Haater says: Well I owe you one Harry.

H.a.R.R.y says: It's no problem.

Banshee.Haater says: Well do u have any problems…since u helped me.

H.a.R.R.y says: Well there is this one…

GingerGinny has just signed in.

H.a.R.R.y says: I have a date with 3 girls at the same time… Ginny, Cho, and Gabriella.

GingerGinny says: Excuse me?

H.a.R.R.y says: SHET!


End file.
